The present invention relates to a fastening means for fixing of a screw or the like in a hole preferably made in a plaster board. Said fastening means comprises a flange provided sleeve and a nut body fixable against the back of the plaster board by aid of anchoring means, a mounting screw extending through said two parts and arranged to fasten the parts close to and in the hole.
Several types of fastening means exist on the market today which are intended to be fixed in holes made in plaster boards and all said fastening means have the drawback that they eat through or destroy the plaster board and that in this connection damage occurs in the form of cavities in the board which are very difficult to repair.